A Dalek's Tale
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: A friend inside the enemy, the enemy inside the friend.


**A/N: DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE WITCH'S FAMILIAR PLEASE AND THANK YOU. As I'm sure it did everyone else, the Dalek Clara reminded me of Oswin from Asylum of the Daleks. So much so, that it inspired me to write a story about it. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A Dalek's Tale

"I am not a Dalek!" She screamed the words over and over, but all that was heard was "I am a Dalek." Tears streamed down her cheeks but she didn't care. She wanted the Doctor to know that it was her, that it wasn't a Dalek, that Clara Oswald was inside the casing that looked so deadly. She was so scared. Maybe this was it. Maybe it was the end. The Doctor looked so angry, she thought that he would actually do it.

* * *

 _"I am not a Dalek!" Of course she wasn't a Dalek. She was human, she was Oswin Oswald. Chin Boy was coming to rescue her and get her out of this hell. He had promised he would. Why wasn't he? Why did he look so sad? She didn't understand._

* * *

The Doctor was getting angrier by the minute. He was demanding to know whether she was alive and she was screaming yes, yes of course she was alive, she was right here, why couldn't he see? But that was the problem wasn't it? He couldn't see through Missy's oh so clever disguise. He couldn't see the friend amongst the enemy.

* * *

 _He was just standing there with those big eyes of his full of sorrow. He wasn't saying anything, nor was he saving her. For once, Oswin the genius didn't know what to do. The silence was so heavy that she felt she had to break it._

 _"Well, come in then. Don't just stand there."_

 _"Oh, Oswin." He shook his head. "You are a Dalek."_

* * *

He was really going to do it. It seemed like he had bought Missy's story about her being killed by this Dalek. His expression was one of such anguish that she knew he cared for her and that if he knew it was her inside he wouldn't do it. But he didn't know and he was going to do it. His finger tightened on the trigger and Clara felt an overwhelming sense of terror. She didn't want to die. Not for real. Without even realising it fully, she did the only thing she could think of.

She begged.

* * *

 _"No. No, it can't be. I am not a Dalek." Even as she said the words, she knew he was telling the truth. She remembered being terrified yet intrigued as she explored the dark halls. She remembered the Daleks taking her into a chamber and converting her. She remembered being taking into this room, again by Daleks, and locked away. She remembered slowly going mad and building her own safe world to escape from the reality of what she really was. She didn't want this, never had, yet as she stared at the man before her, hatred began to kindle. The Doctor was not her friend or her rescuer. He was her enemy and he must be exterminated._

* * *

Everything she said kept coming out as 'exterminate' or 'I am a Dalek.' She called out to him, but it was hopeless. Almost in slow motion, Clara saw his resolve strengthen and his hand grasp the blaster. In a fit of desperation, she tried one last time.

"Mercy."

* * *

 _"Ex-ter-min-ate. Ex-ter-min-ate. Exterminate. EXTERMINATE!" She moved forward, towards the Doctor. He starting backing away towards the locked door. He was shouting things that made no sense to her; shouting that she could stop, that she didn't have to do this. It was all meaningless noise until the human part of her kicked in and asked why she was doing this. She came to her senses and realised what she had just been prepared to do. She sat on her chair and cried._

* * *

That had threw him. He seemed to no longer want to blast her to bits. He seemed... confused.

"How did Davros teach you to say that?"

"Mercy." That was all she could say. Anything else and he would kill her.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"Because I'd never kill you. You are the last person I'd kill." If only she could say that. But Daleks don't understand the concept of love and friendship, so all she could say was "I show mercy."

He paused for a second and seemed to be considering something. Missy giggled in the background. When Clara got her hands on that woman, she would wish she had died in that graveyard.

"Open your casing."

* * *

 _"Oswin?"_

 _"Why do they hate you?"_

 _"I've killed them. I fought them and killed them. Hundreds of them."_

 _"Then run." It would kill her but she didn't care. All she had to do was get the Doctor out of here then the Asylum would explode. What sort of a life had she had anyway?_

 _"What?"_

 _She rolled her eyes. "I am Oswin Oswald and I am human. Now run."_

 _"Thank you. Thank you." Then he disappeared._

 _Oswin smiled and sat back in her chair. She looked round at her made-up reality once more and typed the command in._

 _"Run. Run you clever boy, and remember me."_

* * *

How? How could she open the Dalek? Missy had done it from the top but that wasn't possible.

"How?"

"Just think the word open. It should do it."

She did as instructed and the casing began to split apart, Finally, she was squinting into the bright lights. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her voice was chocked up with tears, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was free and her best friend hadn't killed her.

The Doctor squatted down in front of her. He looked shocked and there was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite identify. Sorrow? Recognition? She decided that it didn't matter. She was free and was ready to run with the Doctor again.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not. Was the dual POV okay? I'm not sure, and I think the story went a bit iffy at the end, but that's just my opinion. Please tell me yours and thank again!**


End file.
